


Fandom Games

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Huntsman: Winter's War, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Alternate Universe - No Modern Weapons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A lot of different fandoms in a Hunger Games setting.It's going to be a long ride folks so buckle those seat belts and hang on tight.I will try to update weekly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An introduction to a few of the tributes.

The countdown began, 3... 2... 1... As soon as the numbers disappeared, Natasha ran towards the Cornucopia, grabbing a small pack and some throwing knives. Then, she darted offing I the woods. The tributes had agreed that they wouldn't kill each other for a day, just to let everyone get used to what ever was waiting for them. But it was better to be prepared and the first thing Natasha was going to do was set up a shelter that she could come back to every night after she spent the day surviving.

Clint was close on her heels, and after grabbing a bow and quiver of arrows and a small pack from the cornucopia he had quickly slung everything over his shoulder. "Natasha, wait!" He yelled ahead. Then he watched as her head whipped around, noticed him and jumped behind a fallen tree and he landed there next to her. "I want to come with you." He said.

Natasha nodded, accepting this. Then, together, they opened their packs and took an inventory of the supplies. There was enough for them to survive for the first week at least. Clint gave an admirable whistle at the large amount of food before them. But the two soon realized that it was only food, and not anything else that might have helped them survive.

Elizabeth grabbed two swords and several packs before sprinting back to Will. They ran towards the trees, following one of the girls whose hair was the color of flame and the boy running after her. The pace that the two ahead of them were running at was extremely quick, and Elizabeth and Will soon lost sight of them as they disappeared into the trees before them.

"We need to find shelter and food." Will told her when they ducked into the cover of the trees. "Then everyone will kill each other and we can live together." Neither of them voiced the concern that one of them might be dead, or that then they might be forced to kill each other. They stopped running when they reached a lake, nestled in a clearing there were trees all around it, and most would be perfect for climbing. They could build a tree house, and no one would find them.

Erik ran for the Cornucopia, grabbing the weapons he would need and several of the packs before finding Sara in the writhing mass of people. He handed her a pack and the two knives. Then they ran in the opposite direction as they had seen the other four go. He would stay with Sara, and no one could hurt them, he would protect them. She was skilled with a bow and knives, he knew, but Erik did not know how skilled, so for the moment, he was only trusting himself.

Loki walked towards the Cornucopia. Everyone had grabbed supplies. He and Sif were the only ones smart enough to wait and take the remainder of the supplies from the big bronze statue. They were going to move into the woods still, to put as much distance between them and anyone else. But if no one else stayed at the Cornucopia, then they could live there, and when tributes came to get supplies, they would kill them. Loki knew that he could use his knives better than anyone he knew, distracting his enemies with words that insinuated themselves in his opponents' brains, to have them doubting their skills before he would throw a smaller knife between their ribs or in their neck. And Sif was very good with a double or single bladed sword and shield.


End file.
